


Yuri!!! on Sports!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of ficlets for Yuri on Sports Week





	1. Day 1: Summer/Indoor/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synchronized Diving  
> Viktuuri, Plinami

Ten-meter platform synchronized men’s diving was all going to come down to two pairs. This had been known since the official competition list was finalized.

Japan’s lead team was no surprise. Katsuki Yuuri was one of the best, having spent years learning various forms of dance, martial arts, and similar skills that gave him almost superhuman awareness of what his body was doing. His partner, Minami Kenjirou, had been a huge fan, and had emulated Yuuri’s training methods. When Yuuri’s partner Takeshi retired to spend more time with his young children, Kenjirou had been one of the potential partners called by Yuuri’s coach to come try out, and he’d won the job. By this point, the two had been training together for well over three years, and it was uncanny how well they could predict each other’s moves.

Their biggest drawback was that Yuuri tended to melt under pressure. If pushed too hard, Yuuri would lose confidence in himself, and although Kenjirou tried, restoring Yuuri’s faith in himself was difficult. Kenjirou, meanwhile, was somewhat flighty and irresponsible, and suffered frequent minor injuries from trying to push himself too far.

Russia’s lead team, meanwhile, was highly unconventional. Yuri Plisetsky was an up-and-coming star, just barely old enough to qualify for seniors, and he was a hotshot. His former partner had gotten a concussion the year before, though, and still wasn’t quite right in the head. His doctors weren’t sure that he would ever dive again, but Yuri didn’t want to give up on him.

Instead, he accepted a suggestion from one of his heroes. Viktor Nikiforov was a five-time World Champion platform diver – in singles. For some reason that their coach refused to discuss, Viktor had walked up to Yuri and offered to be his partner for the season. It hadn’t taken them long to get in sync with each other, and even more surprisingly, Viktor wasn’t holding himself back much.

The competition was down to the last two dives. Yuri and Viktor’s dive was highly difficult and very nearly perfect, putting a lot of pressure on Japan. All eyes turned to Yuuri.

Kenjirou walked up to him. “You ready for this?”

“I’m ready for this. Let’s go show Viktor Nikiforov what it feels like to lose.” Yuuri climbed the ladder and took his position on the end of the board. Their dive – just a touch less difficult than the Russians’ had been – went flawlessly, as the two flipped and twisted in perfect synchronization, hitting the water straight vertical together.

 

On the medal stand, Kenjirou grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “How did you do that? That had to be the highest-pressure situation you’ve ever been in, and you didn’t even blink!”

“I had something important within my grasp. Too important to lose to nerves. I, um, I have a secret that I’ve been keeping from you all year.”

“Me too. I didn’t want to tell you, because I was afraid that if we ended up in a situation like this, it would cause you problems.”

“You first, then.”

“Okay. Um, Yura?” 

“What?” Yuri Plisetsky looked up, scowl fading as his eyes met Kenjirou’s. He took the hand Kenjirou held out to him.

Kenjirou smiled and blushed a little. “Yuuri, Yura and I have been dating since last summer.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri started giggling. “Viktor, did you know about this?”

“Not at all! This is amazing!” Viktor hugged Yuri. “Little Yura has a friend!”

“Little Yura is going to shove your medal up your ass if you don’t let go,” Yuri snarled.

“So what’s your secret, Yuuri?” Kenjirou asked.

“This isn’t the only gold I’m getting today. After that meltdown I had last year, Viktor found me crying in the bathroom, and he’s been helping me work on my mental strength. When we were officially named to the Olympics, he told me that he’d marry me after I won a gold medal.” Yuuri reached for the medal around his neck. “I won a gold medal, Viktor, you owe me a ring.”


	2. Day 2: Winter/Indoor/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Hockey  
> Milasara

Off the ice, Sara Crispino defined grace and elegance. Her hair and makeup were always effortlessly perfect, her style was impeccable, and she just looked like someone that any woman would kill to be like. The only thing Mila didn’t like about her was the way she hung back and let her brother deal with anyone who approached her – Michele was every bit as graceful and elegant as Sara, but he was also much louder and more willing to get in people’s faces and shout. Sara just hid behind him and let him deal with it.

Mila would have thought Sara was just shy or timid, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Get Sara on the ice and she was a completely different person. Super-aggressive, always in people’s faces, not afraid of getting thrown to the ground or into a wall if it gave her or a teammate a shot at getting the puck, and fearless when it came to taking a shot on goal.

Hockey was the original reason Mila had first noticed Sara. When she made the connection with the Italian model and glamour girl, at first, Mila refused to believe it could be the same Sara Crispino. There was no way. Hockey girls just did not clean up that well. Not in Mila’s experience, and as a hockey player herself, she had a lot of that.

Her friends always told her she was selling herself short, that the only reason she didn’t clean up to look like Sara Crispino was that she didn’t want to. Which was true, she didn’t. Off the ice, Mila preferred her jeans and crop tops or sweaters, depending on the season. Comfortable, attractive, and practical for a life that often involved getting tackled by an angry tiger (her best friend Yuri) or drawn into games of frisbee or soccer with Viktor or Georgi. She kept her hair cut reasonably short – less need to mess with it that way, especially with the undercut.

She knew a lot of hockey players like her. Some hockey players liked to go super-girly, or nerdy, when they were off the ice. She’d never known one who dressed like a Hollywood star every day.

Meeting Sara had been the weirdest day of her life. Sara had just moved to Russia to play professional hockey there, and as chance would have it, she ended up on Mila’s team. Mila wasn’t quite sure how to handle that.

It got easier to figure out when the coach assigned Mila to help Sara find her way around while Sara worked on learning some basic Russian, since Mila spoke the best English of anyone on the team and no one spoke Italian. Spending a good part of the day together helped Mila overcome the intimidation, and she got to see the fun side of Sara. She even got to know Michele, and learned why Sara was so quick to step back and let him handle things. Michele was a rather old-fashioned white knight. It made him happy to protect his sister. Sara would rather miss out on some potential boyfriends than have to deal with an unhappy brother. Not like she was all that interested in men anyway.

At the end of the season, Michele got Mila away from everyone else. “Sara and I will be going back to Italy for the off-season until training camp starts. We’d like you to come with us for as much of the time as you can with whatever other obligations you have.”

“You would?” Mila had thought Michele didn’t like her!

“We would. Yes, that includes me, it’s not just Sara twisting my arm. I think you’re good for her and I know she likes you a lot. The thing is, she’s convinced you’re not into girls, so…”

“What. What did she think I was talking about when I spent forty-five minutes ranting about how beautiful Gal Gadot is?”

Michele shrugged. “I don’t know. If you’re into her, could you do all three of us a favor and tell her that? I promise it will go well for you.”


	3. Day 3: Summer/Outdoor/Individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery  
> Pairings: Platonic Otayuri, very recently past Otabek/OC

Yuri had originally been drawn to archery because it seemed cool. Shooting was all good and well, but archery had something a little more… primal to it. Of course, he’d been disabused of that notion only a few lessons in, but by then, he was already in love. It made him feel a little like a tiger – sizing up his target, and then releasing a precise strike to take it out.

It was also useful as a form of therapy for him. At eighteen, he had a lot of anger, and an explosive temper. When he felt himself starting to build up to a boiling rage, the kind that didn’t go away after some shouting and maybe kicking a wall, he could go get his bow and take his anger out on the target. The required focus forced him to relax, calm his mind, and chill. Half an hour of target practice and he could deal with his problems like a normal person.

Today was one of the days that might require a little longer. His first few shots didn’t get anywhere near the bullseye. By the time he calmed down enough that he was at least hitting 7s and 8s, his half hour was up. He was still furious and contemplating violence.

He took a break to get some water and try taking a few deep breaths. It didn’t help. The missed phone call he noticed just made things worse. Otabek. No message. Yuri stared at his phone, trying to decide whether to call back. It might just piss him off more, or it might be exactly what he needed. Calling while he was still angry was likely to push it to the pissed-off-more edge, though.

Yuri called back. “Sorry, shooting practice. What did you want?”

“I saw the interview. Thought you might like to blow off some steam by shouting at me. When you didn’t answer I figured you were either pissed at me specifically or shooting.”

“Ugh. That stupid interview. Where the hell did that come from? If I had anything to do with you and Ruslan ending things, no one told me.”

“Ruslan gave me an ultimatum, him or you. I chose you.”

“The fuck?” That's what the question had sounded like, but it didn't make any sense at all. Unless Ruslan really thought Otabek was cheating, but still, Ruslan should know better.

“He felt threatened by the fact that I refused to cancel plans with you because he wanted to do something and forgot to ask me if I was free. He really felt threatened by the fact that when I visit Russia I stay with you instead of at a hotel. I told him he was being an idiot, and he gave me the ultimatum. No idea why he was so surprised that I chose the guy who respects my other relationships over the one who doesn’t.”

“And you didn’t think to warn me that there were gonna be rumors that I’m a homewrecker?”

“I should have. I’m sorry.”

“So what happens now?”

“I’d seen this coming from the jealousy he had of you.”

“Why do all these people keep doing that anyway? Ruslan’s the only one who’s actually broken up with you over it, but this is the third one I know of who didn’t like you and me being so close.”

“Well, if you listen to them, it’s because I’m in love with you and just not willing to do something about it because it could screw up our friendship or not able to do something about it because you’re not interested in men, or in me specifically. If you ask me, it’s because people have this warped idea that friendships are supposed to be secondary to romances, and I think my friendship with you is more important than any romance I’ve ever had.”

“Could it be both?” It would explain why Otabek kept having trouble over him. 

“I... if I thought I was in love with someone, I wouldn’t be with someone else. If you were interested in me that way, that could change easily, we’re already close friends, but you’re not interested in that at all that I know of.”

“But if I were, you’d want to be with me?”

“If you were, I’d want to be with you. You’re not. I'm happy with what we are; I don’t want you to change who you are to try to be what you think I want.”

“If I’m interfering in you finding that, though…”

“Yura, I’m a big boy. I can decide for myself whether I’d rather live without a boyfriend or live without you as my best friend, and I choose you.”


	4. Day 4: Winter/Outdoor/Individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freestyle Skiing
> 
> Pairing: Michemil

From the first snows of the winter until the last melts of the spring, Emil practically lived on the slopes of the Carpathian mountains. His parents had both loved to ski, and they’d put him on skis as soon as he was coordinated enough to manage baby slopes. As a teenager, a lot of his friends had switched to snowboarding. Emil had dabbled a bit, but he always ended up returning to his skis. They felt like home, and it’s not like he was missing out on thrills.

Emil was great at the tricks – halfpipe, aerials, moguls, all of it. It meant spending a lot of time with bruises and a couple springs with broken bones, but it was worth it for the thrill of hurtling through the air. It felt like flying. His parents had been a bit hesitant to let him get started, but once he started competing and winning competitions, they changed their mind. He was being looked at for the 2018 Olympics, even.

If he was going to make it, he needed to train hard. That said, he was still human. When he saw another skier go down after failing to land a trick, Emil forgot about his own run and skied down to him. “Hey. Hold still, okay? I’m trained in first aid, is it cool if I check you out?”

The guy’s violet eyes focused on him, reassuring Emil that he wasn’t too badly concussed, anyway. “I’m injured and you’re picking now to hit on me? Really?”

“I meant to see if I should be calling for help or if you can get your ass up and try again, smartass.”

“Oh. Boring. Be my guest.”

Emil checked him over, looking for any signs of head or spine injuries or broken bones. “What’s your name?”

“Not like you know me anyway, that’s a terrible question to use to check me for a concussion.”

“Are you always this contrary?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Michele Crispino.”

“All right, Michele. How many fingers am I holding up?” Emil held out a hand with three fingers extended.

“Three. My head’s fine. I landed on my back. You can’t see it, but I’m wiggling my toes in my boots. I’m pretty sure it’s just bruising and I’m not gonna want to get out of bed tomorrow.”

“Me too, but better safe than paralyzed, right?” Emil helped Michele get up. “You should probably go ahead and call it quits for the day, though. Maybe get looked over by a proper doctor or something so you can get something for the pain.”

“You know what I find helps with the pain? Getting a drink with a hot guy. Wanna help me out?”

“Why not? Let’s go.”


	5. Day 5: Summer/Outdoor/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sport: Beach Volleyball
> 
> Pairing: Chris/Masumi, minor Chris/Michele, minor Masumi/Sara

Chris had never even pretended he got into beach volleyball for noble reasons. He got into beach volleyball because it had cool uniforms and he got to spend all day, every day, on the beach, which meant he got to see hot people wearing very little. His friends thought he was crazy – most of them were into skiing or skating or something else that involved freezing and bundling up all the time.

Fortunately, one of his friends had agreed to train with him. Even more fortunately, the two of them worked well together, easily working together to demolish their opponents and point out the cutest people to look at on the beach. Often, he’d even work with Chris to find amenable targets for some… *ahem*… cross-training.

Chris’s best friend was a Russian figure skater. Chris’s father and Viktor’s mother were both artists who knew each other well from school, and their sons had grown up together. Viktor loved visiting Chris in Italy to hang out on the beach and join in the people-watching. Lately, though, he’d gone a bit withdrawn. “What’s the point of this, Chris?” he asked as Chris rubbed sunblock into his back.

“What do you mean? Looking at the pretty, drinking the beer, life in general, putting on the sunscreen? That last one is because you are Russian and Yakov would kill us both and Masumi for good measure if I sent you back deep-fried.”

“Life in general, but the hooking up. You and Masumi are together, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, which is why we usually try to find either someone who’s down for a three-way or a pair of friends or siblings or whatever. Oh, hey, that reminds me! Remember the Crispinos?”

“Of course I… wait.” Viktor propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Chris. “No. Really?”

“Really! I distracted Michele, Masumi talked to Sara, and it turns out that Sara is getting very frustrated with her brother cockblocking her and was very happy to take the chance to get laid. Once Michele heard that, he was perfectly happy to go along with the getting a room together and getting laid himself idea.”

“Nice. But why? Why do you do it?”

“Why not? It makes me happy, it makes Masumi happy, very rarely hear complaints from the people we pick up…”

“Are you and Masumi not happy?”

“We’re happy. We just like the variety, that’s all. It’s not for everyone, but it works for us. I take it you’re getting bored?”

“Yeah. I don’t see the point if you’re not going to make a real connection. I want to find that connection, and I don’t have any idea how to go about that. Certainly doesn’t help being famous.”

“Whatever happened to that skater you were gushing about after the banquet at the Grand Prix Finals?”

“I have no clue! It’s like he disappeared! He wasn’t at Four Continents, he’s not going to be at Worlds, he and his coach are no longer together…”

“That sucks. I’m sorry. I wish I could help you.”


	6. Day 6: Summer/Indoor/Individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sport: Trampoline
> 
> Pairing: Phiciaociao

Watching Phichit on the trampoline used to be so easy. Phichit was good, he was strong, he was a very entertaining showman. Celestino was very happy to coach him, help him become even better, let him chase his dreams of being the first southeast Asian to medal at the Olympics.

It got a little harder the season after Phichit’s eighteenth birthday, when Phichit started flirting with anyone in sight. Before, he’d been a prankster, and having him around made everyone around him happier. He was still a prankster, still a source of happiness, but now he was a flirt, too. He kept it harmless, and he was quick to back off if asked, so Celestino kept an eye on the situation but let him have his fun. Phichit flirting with him, well, he was the same with everyone else, so why not? It wasn’t hurting anything.

It got a lot harder a couple years later, when Phichit had pretty much gotten over the flirt phase. Now the only people he flirted with were one of the girls, who loved the attention – and Celestino. At this point, Celestino had gotten so used to it that he was almost afraid that trying to put a stop to it would just make the problem worse. Phichit probably didn’t mean it any more than he meant the flirting with Amy.

And if Celestino was attracted to Phichit, well, he was enough of a grownup to not deal with it, right? He could coach Phichit, joke with him, celebrate his successes and console him for his failures, just like he’d been doing. No one at the gym was saying anything about it, and he’d been approached by students before who were unhappy about some aspect of the gym culture or the way Celestino treated them.

Then, one day, Phichit just… stopped. No flirting, no teasing, nothing. He’d still pull pranks and keep up with the jokes, but nothing even remotely flirty. At first, Celestino was relieved. After all, it wasn’t like anything was going to happen, so it was probably just as well to leave that part of their relationship in the past. After a couple days, he found he missed it. Even worse – it hurt.

 

After a couple weeks, he noticed Phichit hanging back despite being done with practice. This was going to be… interesting. Once the last of the other students were gone, he walked over and sat beside Phichit on the bench. “What’s on your mind?”

“Are you mad at me, Coach?”

“No.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

“…Not really. I’ve done a few things wrong. I don’t mean to be, but if you’re here asking these questions, I guess I’m taking it out on you?”

“Yeah, you are. Is there a reason why it’s me?

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Celestino didn’t answer right away. What, exactly, was he supposed to say? Phichit deserved answers, and he deserved the truth, which meant Celestino had to admit to his unprofessional behavior. “I’m taking it a lot harder than I should be that you stopped flirting with me. I should have put a stop to it when you first started, or at least when it got down to where it was just me and Amy, and I didn’t.”

Phichit stared at Celestino in silence. “Do you know why I stopped flirting with you?”

“No? I never thought you meant anything by it, so I guess I just figured you’d grown out of the phase.”

“I got an email telling me that you were about to kick me out of the gym. It came from your account, but now I’m thinking you were hacked. If it were you, you’d know why I stopped flirting with you, and things wouldn’t have gotten worse afterward.”

“Yeah. I did get hacked. Do you remember… no, you weren’t here, you had a photoshoot that day. I’d been planning to talk to a student about things, but not by sending him an email threatening to kick him out if he didn’t shape up. It led to a screaming fit in the middle of another student’s training session.”

“Heh. I heard about that. Were you going to talk to me about the flirting?”

“No. I should have, but I wasn’t going to.”

“Do you want me to start again?”

“I… I don’t know. I know that I should say no, promise to behave better with you, and let that stay in the past where it belongs, but…”

“If it affects your decision, you should know. I wasn’t going to push for anything, but there is a reason I kept flirting with you. I like you. A lot. I understand why even if you did return my feelings at all you’d never do anything about it, so I’m still not expecting anything from you...” Phichit trailed off as Celestino reached out and took his hand. “Ciao Ciao?”

The nickname made Celestino smile softly. He hadn’t heard it in two weeks, and for all he’d told Phichit to knock it off a million times, he never meant it. “I do return those feelings. I wouldn’t say it’s a good idea, or something I’d recommend to anyone else, but it does happen sometimes that a coach gets into a relationship with their athlete. The biggest problems are the athlete expecting or receiving special treatment, the coach abusing their authority to coerce the athlete into something they’re not comfortable with, or serious damage to the professional relationship when problems arise in the personal one. That last one is the only one I’m seriously worried about, with you.”

“Couldn’t it cause problems for your career?”

“It could. Discretion is always advised. I’m willing to take the risks, if you are.”

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."


	7. Day 7: Winter/Outdoors/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sport: Luge
> 
> Pairing: Leoji

It takes a special kind of crazy to hop on a sled, aim down the track, and just go. It takes an even more special kind of crazy to hop on a sled with your best friend, aim down the track, and just go.

Emil had introduced Leo to the sport. Leo hadn’t expected to like it, but he’d lost the bet fair and square, so he put his life in Emil’s hands and let Emil teach him how to luge. It was a remarkably fun sport, once you got over the fact that you were hurtling downhill lying on your back on a sled with only your weight to steer and only a helmet as far as protective gear went. It was addicting.

It was also terrifying, so Leo was caught very much off-guard when he mentioned he was going to Chile to go luging in July and Guang Hong said he wanted to go with Leo – not just going to Chile with Leo, he wanted to go luging. He didn’t expect to stick together, of course; Leo would be on advanced tracks while Guang Hong stuck to beginner.

“You’re sure about this, babe? You don’t even like roller coasters.”

“I’m sure. Just don’t tell my coach.” Guang Hong’s smile was brave, but his eyes betrayed the fear.

When they got there and Leo spotted the doubles sleds, he had an idea. “Hey. Guang Hong. Why don’t we get one of those instead of going on our own? That way, we can ride together. I can help you learn!”

Guang Hong’s entire face lit up from his smile. “That sounds great! Won’t you be bored, though? Beginner tracks won’t be as fun…”

Leo kissed the top of Guang Hong’s head. “I won’t get the same adrenaline rush, no, but I’ll get to ride with you. You came with me because you wanted to check out my hobby, well, this way we can share it! If we hate it, we can come back and trade.”

They signed up for morning lessons, and Leo and Guang Hong had a great time on their first run. It was just a straight slope so they could practice starting and stopping before learning to steer, but it was still fun. Once they started going around curves, it got even better. By the time they took a lunch break, Guang Hong’s timidness was almost gone. “I’m glad you’re with me. I don’t think I could do this on my own, not starting out. Later this week, if you want to take a day to go do the advanced tracks, I think I’ll be okay, but I’m enjoying this so much more being with you.”


	8. Day 8: Winter/Indoor/Individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sport(s): Figure Skating, Speed Skating
> 
> Pairings: none

Figure skating was a LeRoy family tradition. JJ skated, his parents skated, his grandparents skated, most of his aunts and uncles and cousins skated, and eight out of ten siblings were figure skaters or skaters in training. Andrée didn’t skate because she had spina bifida and wasn’t interested in trying to push through that disability to learn more than the very basics of skating. Michael had tried figure skating, but he hated it, and switched to hockey. It was something of a disappointment to his parents, but they supported him in his hockey career and Michael was already showing signs of continuing the LeRoy family tradition of excellence in his chosen sport.

Now, JJ was seeing the same signs in Raphael that he had in Michael, when Michael was getting unhappy with figure skating. Raphael didn’t complain about going to the rink and getting on the ice, but asking him to jump or spin or practice steps was asking for backtalk. With Michael, his parents had let it go on until he had kind of a meltdown and Isabella had to talk him down.

“Hey, Raph, come talk to me,” JJ said after practice one day where Raphael was getting incredibly frustrated trying to do an axel. He patted the space beside him on the bleachers.

Raphael came over slowly, cautiously. He didn’t sit down right away. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not in trouble, I just want to talk to you,” JJ promised. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Raphael sat down – not next to JJ, but close, at least. JJ could deal.

“Do you like figure skating?”

Raphael’s eyes went wide. “I thought you said I wasn’t in trouble!”

“You’re not!” JJ reached out and put a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “You’re not going to be in trouble if you say no. Figure skating’s a big thing for us, I know that, but Michael didn’t like it and left to do something he does enjoy. I’m just wondering if you’d be happier doing something else, too.”

“Oh. I like skating. It’s the dancing and the jumps that I don’t like. My music teacher at school says I couldn’t feel the beat of the music if she stuffed me inside the drum, and she’s right, which makes dancing really hard.”

JJ bit back his first remark. Raphael needed his supportive big brother, not the teasing brother. “Well, dancing is a huge part of figure skating, so I’d say this probably isn’t the right sport for you, then.”

Raphael’s eyes shone with gratitude, but it faded quickly. “But I don’t want to play hockey like Michael. It’s so violent. It’s fun to watch, but I don’t want to play something where people are trying to hurt me.”

“I can understand that. There’s more options than just those, though, you know. What about trying speed skating? You don’t have to dance, your opponents are trying to ignore you and just do their own thing, you’re still on the ice. You’re pretty fast, too!”

Raphael’s eyes lit up again. “You think so? Speed skating?”

“Sure! Are you tired?”

“No, not really, just frustrated.”

“Get your skates laced back up and get back on the ice. Let’s see how fast you can do a lap.”


End file.
